


Hospital work

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern turnadette fic.  Shelagh mannion has been working at a London hospital for 2 months.  She bonds with doctor Turner and his son Timothy, she soon realises what she feels for the doctor is beyond friend ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timothy

"Greetings doctor" welcomed shelagh as doctor Turner walked into the staff. "Shelagh" he smiled. "Timothy asked me to give you this" he extended his arm and handed over a piece of paper. "He said its a thank-you for helping him with his English speech." Shelagh opened the piece of paper to see thank you written artistically with pictures surrounding it. "He is very good at art." Said shelagh looking at the doctor who was still smiling at her. "I wanted to say thank-you too, I wanted to help him but I was working things would be easier if grave was still..." Shelagh smiled trying to comforted the man. He had lost his wife jut over two years ago. He always tried his best to spent time with his son but shelagh would always volunteer to take care of his when he was working. "Shelagh!" Screamed nurse lee when entering the room. "I need your help, trixie's with Mrs Jones and Mrs Morgan has just gone into labour!" She said looking worried. Shelagh quickly left the room to assist jenny. Doctor turner was about to make himself some tea before another woman went into labour, and he was needed to help.

Shelagh sat alone in the staff room drinking her tea as doctor turner entered. "How was Mrs Morgans labour?" He asked walking towards the kettle attempting to make a cup of tea for the hundredth time today. "Baby was born quite quickly, she named him James." She smiled over to the doctor before taking the final sip of her tea. "Does timothy know how he did in his English yet?" Questioned shelagh dipping her hand in the biscuit tin and fishing out a chocolate digestive. "His teacher said they'd have them back by friday" he sat at the table steam rising from his cup of coffee. "Let me know how he does" she got up from her chair and put her mug in the sink. Sitting back down at the table she placed her phone on front of her as it vibrated with a message. "Oh my god" said shelagh sounding shocked. "What's wrong?" Asked patrick. "Nothing's wrong, it's just my friends boyfriend has proposed, she getting married!" Grinned shelagh. Patrick simply smiled back at her. She really was beautiful when she smiled, he thought. There conversation was entered as doctor turner left to treat a patient. Shelagh sighed now alone in the room. She really likes the doctor turner but he didn't seem to like her back, it seemed they would just be "friends" forever. She stopped thinking of that as a woman went Into labour and she rushed to her aid.


	2. Phone calls and birthday cakes

Shelagh sat in her living room reading as the rain hit the windows. She lived in a small flat not far from the hospital. She loved her flat even though it was small it was perfect for her. She jumped slightly as her phone began to ring breaking the silence she had been enjoying. She picked up the phone when she realised it was doctor turner who was calling.  
"Hello?"  
"Shelagh, I hope I'm not bothering you, Timothy's babysitter has cancelled and I have a meeting a work. Could you take him this evening?"  
"Of course, what time?"  
"Il bring him round about 4ish, is that okay?"  
"Of course, il see you then"  
"Thanks shelagh, bye"  
Shelagh put the phone down and got up. She walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She enjoyed looking after timothy. She sympathised with the boy. She had lost her mother when she was young. She could remember how her father barely spoke, how even several months after her death the mention of her would make tears swell up in shelaghs eyes. She wanted to help timothy to support him. 

4'o clock arrived quickly and patrick knocked on shelaghs front door. "Hello, timothy." She smiled at the boy. He was only 11 but almost as talk as shelagh, although she wasn't the tallest of people. "Thanks again shelagh." Said patrick as they walked towards the living room. "He got his phone and he normally spends most of the time with his eyes clued to the screen, so you should be okay." Patrick smiled then excused himself from the flat. "So timothy, how's school going?" Asked shelagh sitting down next to the boy on the couch. "I had the highest mark in class for my English story!" He said smirking proudly. "Thanks for the story idea!" Said timothy. He really liked shelagh, she was like a mum to him. She would help him with homework and he could remember a time when he was ill while staying with her, she sat with him the whole time and comforted him. "Are you okay?" Asked shelagh noticing Tim had gone quiet. "Fine, I was just thinking." "Thinking" questioned shelagh. "Your really nice to me and dad" said timothy explaining what he had been thinking of. "How would you like to make a cake?"asked shelagh hearing sadness in the boys voice. "Yeah!" Shouted timothy enthusiastically. 

Patrick turner pulled up outside shelaghs flat, he felt exhausted. The meeting had drained any energy he had left after a day at work and left him wanting to sleep. He wanted to spent more time with his son, he had been so brave when his mother died. His job was demanding leaving him with hardly any time to spent with him. 

Timothy heard his father knock the front door and quickly ran to open it. "Dad! We baked a cake" said timothy as he pulled his father towards the kitchen. He saw shelagh an apron was tied around her, her hair in a messy bun and her cheeks slightly red. Patrick thought she had never looked so gorgeous. "Patrick, your early." Grinned shelagh pulling her apron over her head. "We made a cake for you." She stepped aside revealing a Victoria sponge with writing on the top. Patrick stepped forward to read the writing. As he looked at the cake he read the words aloud, "happy birthday." He smiled his birthday was in 3 days, he didn't like timothy buying him presents but he loved that shelagh had helped him make this cake. "Thank you" he smiled reaching down and hugging Tim. He turned to shelagh and suddenly overpowered by happiness kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back to notice that her cheeks had reddened slightly, suddenly feeling embarrassed he smiled sheepishly. "We have to go now in afraid." Shelagh picked up the cake on a plate and handed to patrick there hands brushing slightly. Shelagh waved goodbye to patrick and timothy as they left flat. She knew patrick only kissed her on the cheek because he was happy but she couldn't help but feel it was more than that. That thought was pushed aside as she returned to the kitchen to clean up.


	3. Invitations

Doctor turner walked into the staff room and walked straight towards the chair next to Shelagh. "Thank you" he said for the 100th time that day. "It's fine really, it is your birthday tomorrow" shelagh smiled at the doctor. Trixie watched as doctor turner and shelagh talked or from what she was seeing flirted. Doctor left shelagh to continue paper work in his office. Trixie went to investigate what was happening between them. "Come on shelagh, out with it!" Demanded trixie determined to find out what was happening. "Out with what?" Asked shelagh confused. "You and doctor turner!" Shouted trixie. "Shhh" said shelagh. "Everyone will hear you!" "So what's going on!" She continued her investigation. " timothy and I made him a cake yesterday, that all! He is very kind though." Smiled shelagh thinking of when he had kissed her on the cheek. "Shelagh mannion, you fancy doctor turner! Said trixie raising her voice slightly. Shelagh was thankful when Jenny came in to ask for trixie's help. 

The end of the shift arrived and shelagh stood in the staff room pulling her coat on. "Shelagh?" Asked patrick who had appeared in the door way. She turned to look at him as he began talking again. "I was wandering if you wanted... Wanted to come over tomorrow. We're having a birthday meal and timothy wanted to invite you." He blurted out quickly. He looked down at his feet fearing she would decline his offer. "I'd love to" she smiled at patrick making him feel at ease. "Il pick you up at 6ish tomorrow?" Asked patrick taking a step closer to shelagh. "Thank you" she took a step closer to him. She reached up and started to kiss him softly on the lips. He  
Moved his hand to her waist as her hands went to the back of his neck. They deepened then lightened the kiss. They both pulled back at the same time grinning from ear to ear. "Il see you tomorrow then" he said before leaving the staff room. Shelagh was left to wait for what tomorrow would bring


	4. Patricks birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter will update soon :)

Shelagh stared into her wardrobe trying to pick an outfit. She moved her eyes from her wardrobe to her window. The sun was shinning in and heating up the window. She cast her eyes back to the wardrobe and looked at the dresses. She pulled on a blue dress, that she hadn't worn in a while. The dress was just above the knee and perfect for the weather. Shelagh changed into the dress immediately feeling the warmth on her legs. She walked towards her bedsides draw and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had been left to her by her mother, it was just a simple gold crucifix but she loved it. Every time she wore the necklace it brought back happy memories of her mother. She looked into the mirror and sighed. She had no clue what to do with her hair. Her mother had always told her she looked beautiful with her hair up, she decided to take her advise. Shelagh walked into her living room as she listened to music while applying lip-gloss to her lips. She heard a knock at the door making her turn the music down. "Greetings" she welcomed patrick and timothy. "Hi shelagh" replied timothy patrick just stood staring at shelagh. She looked beautiful he thought. Her dress made her blue eyes shine. "Patrick?" Asked she noticing he had gone quiet. "Sorry...shall we go?" He asked looking into shelaghs eyes. "Yes, il just grab my phone." 

Dinner had been eaten and enjoyed by all three of them. "I'm going camping with cubs on Monday" smiled timothy looking at shelagh. "Excited?" Questioned shelagh. "Yeah, dad used to take me but after.." He stopped talking realising he had began to talk of his mother. "I'm sure it will be excellent" said shelagh seeing the boys voice sadden. Patrick just watched as his son and shelagh spoke. She had always been so helpful and timothy really liked her, she was like a mother to him. "I've got to go and do my science homework" after excusing himself he ran up the stairs to complete his work. "Happy birthday" said shelagh turning towards patrick. "I've got a present for you" she smirked at him. "You didn't have to do that." Patrick watched expecting shelagh to hand him a present. Instead of giving him a gift she lent forward and began to kiss him. Patrick moved closer to shelagh deepening the kiss as he did. Patrick pulled back searching for breath. "Best present I've had" he laughed as she blushed slightly.


	5. Arguments and accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to write this chapter, but it had to be done.

Shelagh fell onto the couch in the staff room. Normally she would be fine on warm days, but today was different. Her uniform just made it worst making her skin burn from heat. 

"I could be sunbathing on the beach, surrounded by men wanting to put sun cream on me!" Laughed trixie sitting next to shelagh. 

"I would gladly trade in this uniform for a skirt or shorts!" Sighed shelagh as doctor Turner entered the room.

"What about you doctor, wouldn't you rather be on a beach surrounded by women in swim wear?!" Giggled trixie.

"I think I prefer it here." He smiled over to shelagh before leaving again.

"What's that about?!" Asked trixie demanding to know what was happening between them.

"Nothing." Giggled shelagh feeling a blush creep into her cheeks

Trixie was about to continue her questioning but a mother to be going into labour soon put a stop to it.

Shelagh layed back against the couch shutting her eyes in the prosses. Patrick was so kind, caring and always acted like a gentle man, but he had only lost his wife recently. She didn't want to push him into a relationship if he wasn't ready. She was forced to open her eyes again as she heard the staff room door open. Doctor Turner entered but shelagh was slightly surprised when he ignored her and walked straight to the desk behind her. "Is everything okay?" She questioned standing up and walking to his side. 

"I'm fine!" He shouted louder than he had intended. He turned to apologise to Shelagh but she had retreated to the couch again.

"Shelagh, I'm story. It's just recently I have no free time and timothy is suffering. I have to off load him on people I barely know sometimes! I just wish Grace was still here, I loved her more than anything in the world.

Shelagh felt tears in her eyes. She loved patrick but he had just admitted he only loved grace. Her upset soon turned to anger which was taken out on Patrick. "Well I'm sorry I'm not good enough! I'm sorry that I thought I was!" Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. Patrick was about to speak but stopped and Julia entered the room. "I have to go" he said quickly then left the room. 

"What's wrong shelagh?" Ask Julia who hated seeing the young midwife upset.

"It's okay Julia, nothing I can't handle." She smiled weakly trying to hide her upset. Trixie calling for a midwife gave her an excuse to leave without talking to Julia further of her argument with doctor Turner.

..........

The end of her shift had arrived and shelagh was pulling out of the hospital car park. "Why would be say that to me?!" She thought as she drove towards her flat. She was to caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a speeding car not far from her. The speeding car quickened it's pace in shelagh direction. Patrick was the last thought on shelaghs mind as the car hit her causing her to be pushed from the road. Cars and people all stopped in horror as they saw shelagh's car being hit. Shelagh sat in her car unconscious as people rang for an ambulance.


	6. I'm so sorry..

Patrick walked back and forth in the hospital corridor waiting for news from the doctors. Doctor Davies emerged from shelaghs room and walked towards him.

"How is she?" Asked patrick hoping that his shelagh was okay. He felt so stupid for arguing with her, he was tired and shouldn't of taken his anger out on her.

"She'll be fine. Her arm is broken and will be in a cast for a few weeks. Apart from cuts bruises she should be okay." Replied doctor Davies noticing how worried doctor turner looked.

"Can I see her, please?" He begged, he needed to see her, to make sure she was okay. 

"Of course, she's in that room" he pointed and the room patrick had been staring at for at least an hour before he had began talking to doctor Davies. 

Patrick gave a quick nod to the doctor and walked straight towards shelaghs room. The door was ajar, he could see shelaghs form lying facing away from him. She looked so small and fragile lying in the hospital bed. He finally worked up the courage to go and and knocked on the door before entering. Shelagh sat up as he entered.

"Shelagh" he sighed seeing her arm in a cast and a cut running under her left eye. 

"I must look a mess" she laughed slightly trying to make conversation.

Patrick walked over to her side and sat down. "You look perfect, as always." Shelagh smiled at his comment.

"Shelagh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have shouted and-" shelagh cut him off by squessing his hand tightly.

"Patrick, it's fine. I wasn't fully concentrated on the rode." She sat up slightly so she was nearly at eye level with patrick.

"When are you being let out?"

"Later on today, with any luck."

"Il drive you home."

"Oh, you don't have to do that" she smiled at his kindness.

"Il drive you."

.......……………............

"Ready to go?" Asked patrick has he got into the drivers sear next to shelagh.

"Yes, thanks for driving me. I'm afraid I'm going to be stuck at home with this arm." She sighed.

"I'm sure timothy and me will be able to help you get better." Smiled patrick as he pulled into her bloke of flats.

"Il walk you up." Offered patrick.

"Thank you" she tried to get out but bit her lip in pain from her back. "I think my back is going to be a problem, it's causing me a bit of pain." She knew this was an understatement but didn't want to sound like a cry baby. Patrick walked around to her side of the car and wrapped his arm around her waist to help. They managed to get to her flat without to much trouble, slot bough the steps were proving to be quite a challenge.

"Here we are" she said as they arrived at her from door.

"Yes, here we are" 

"Do you want to come in? Or do you have timothy at home?" She asked hoping he would want to come in.

"Timothy is staying in his grans tonight."

Shelagh searched her bag for her front door key. She opened her front door as patrick kept his hand on the small of her back. They walked into the living room where patrick helped shelagh to sit down. 

"I should go, you must be exhausted." He turned and walked out of the flat.   
...................

"Shit!" Shouted patrick after failing to start his car for the 5th time. He would have to phone a garage but he supposed shelagh would let him borrow her phone.

"Patrick?" Said shelagh as she answered the front door to find him standing there.

"My car won't start, could I use your phone to phone the garage?"

"The garage won't be open at this time. You can stay here tonight and phone then in the morning."

"I wouldn't want to put you out-"

"It's fine, I have a sofa-bed, I think that will do. 

"Thank you." He was truly grateful, she was so kind. 

The couch had been set up and patrick and shelagh stood in the kitchen. 

"Goodnight patrick" smiled shelagh she slowly walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek then walked to her room.

"Goodnight" he whispered as he walked over to the sofa to sleep


	7. Not ready

"Come in" shouted patrick as he heard a knock at the living room door.

"Patrick, I was wandering if I could talk to you, about something important."

"Of course." He replied curious to know what she wanted to talk about.

"I know I haven't known you that long but.. The other day when you.. Kissed me and I kissed you. I just want to know what this is." She sighed unable to explain her feelings.

Patrick sat up and took shelagh's hand in his.

" shelagh, you make me and timothy happy. Your so beautiful and kind. Although I feel this way, I am older than you and I'm sure you wouldn't want someone like me.."

"Patrick, age is not important. I know what I feel and if I was to act on these feelings I need to know you feel the same way."

"Shelagh, I would gladly die for you! Of course I feel the same." 

Shelagh blushed as patrick brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. She felt the need for his lips on hers, so she leaned forward and began to kiss him gently. Patrick quickly responded moving his hands to her waist. They both moved further back onto the bed until they were practically lying down. Patrick pulled back from the kiss to speak.

"Shelagh, we shouldn't. You've only just come out from hospital, and your arm-" he stopped talking as shelagh began kissing him again.

"Well, you are a doctor. Maybe you could help me?" She grinned sliding her hands up his chest undoing the buttons. "Are you sure?" Mumbled patrick into shelaghs mouth. "Of course I am, I trust you 100%" she whispered as he kissed her neck.

She felt a sharpe pain travel down her back causing her to cry out in pain.  
"Shelagh, lie down. Doctors orders!" Laughed patrick as shelagh lied back.  
"Like I said, I don't think your quite ready for certain things yet, you just need to relax."

Patrick moved to the top of the bed as shelagh rested her head on his chest. "Thank you" she smiled into his chest. "Goodnight" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. They both fell asleep in an instance their worries fading as they depend in to sleep.


End file.
